


Warmblooded

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Gaping, Barebacking, Bestiality, Bottom Colin, Bottom Jensen, Community: spn-masquerade, First Time, Group Sex, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Porn Watching, Rimming, Spitroasting, Top Brock, Top Jared, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen can remember watching doggy porn with the same look on his face when he was a teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmblooded

**Author's Note:**

> A masquerade fill for the prompt: Brock and Colin watch Jared and Jensen "playing" with Harley. They want in.
> 
> Brock and Colin are teenagers. Apparently I write dog sex now, welcome to my new wing of special hell?

 

“See, Colin, it’s not that scary.”

 

Jensen nods at their television screen, leaning back against Jared’s warm chest.  The two kids perch on the other end of the couch, hands laced together like they have been since they got out of the bar.

 

“Yeah, we got Harley here trained really well.”

 

Jared scritches behind Harley’s ear, getting him a satisfied wag of tongue.  Harley is a good boy, after all.

 

“He, uh, he’s really big.”

 

The older one, Brock, tears his eyes away from the screen to half-smile at their dog.  Harley’s a big boy but it’s not his happy muzzle that has both boys’ eyes saucering.

 

“Oh, this is my favorite part.”

 

Jensen points at the screen and leans back, cupping a subtle hand over his dick.  They’re all fucking hard, how could they not be.

 

They’re watching Jensen get fucked by a dog.

 

“Feels so good, Colin.”

 

Jensen sighs, smiling down at the little blond kid.  His eyes are glued to the screen, mouth hanging open as Jensen moans and fucks back against Harley’s huge dick. 

 

Jensen can remember watching doggy porn with the same look on his face when he was a teenager.

 

“Look, he’s gonna make me come.”

 

This really is Jensen’s favorite part, when that fat knot fucks the orgasm right out of him.  Jared mumbles “Holy shit” offscreen as Jensen shoots a puddle onto their old carpeting.

 

They’d remodeled for hardwood since then.

 

“Wow.”

 

Brock shifts, clearly uncomfortable with what looks like a promising dick bulging out of his mall brand jeans.  They both look like bridge and tunnel, kids from the suburbs in over their heads.

 

“It’s so much hotter in person, Brock.”

 

Jared’s clearly taken the fledgling top under his wing. 

 

“See it up close, hear him moan like that.”

 

Jared licks his lips, as gorgeous as he was ten years ago when Jensen found him and an oversize puppy on Craigslist.

 

“Use his mouth while he’s giving it up for that big doggy dick.”

 

“Shit,” Brock whispers, and yeah, Jensen gets the sentiment. 

 

“You want to see it?”

 

With one last glance at Jared, Jensen slips onto the floor and pats Harley over to his side.  He trots over, tongue out happy like he knows the good stuff’s coming.  Jared swears Harley loves seeing himself on screen.

 

He rolls Harley onto his back, scratching at his belly.  The Harley on screen pants for breath over his back, paws holding fast to Jensen’s waist as he jackhammers into him. 

 

“Um,” Colin swallows, looking at his boyfriend or whatever Brock is to him.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Yeah,” Brock agrees, more sure of himself as he scoots onto the floor and takes Colin with him.  Jared gives him a knowing smile.

 

Harley’s tongue lolls out happily as Jensen scratches further and further down his belly.  The lipstick tip of his cock starts to poke out of his sheath before Jensen even touches it, mostly reflex at this point.  Harley’s been studding since his paws were too big for him to walk in one straight line.

 

“I know it doesn’t look that big now, but it gets a lot bigger when it’s inside you.”

 

He wraps a sure hand around Harley’s dick, murmuring Good Boy at what Jared calls his furry boyfriend.

 

“And he fucks hard.”

 

Jared’s at his back, all four of them down off the couch now. 

 

“You want to touch it, Colin?”

 

Jensen asks softly, scared of setting the kid off too soon.  He teases more of Harley’s dick out, long soft strokes that’ll get him hard but still keep him on his back.

 

Of course Colin wants to touch it.  Colin had responded to one of their subtly worded recon ads, a “college student” the way Jensen’s a nun and Jared’s an archangel.  He had a big vocabulary, though, and after a dozen increasingly pornographic emails and PG pic exchanges they’d met for drinks at a bar around the corner from their apartment.  Jared had paid the bartender enough to look away when two fresh-faced maybe high school sophomores had staggered in with bad fake id’s and worse acne.

 

He’d smiled sweetly while Jared had gripped his ass under the table and whispered _Jackpot_.

 

Jensen strokes his dog’s fattening dick and shoots the same sweet smile at both boys.

 

“He’d like it, wouldn’t you, boy?”

 

Harley wiggles a little at his endearment, and Jensen would swear the bastard’s flirting.  Not like Jensen blames him.

 

Jensen’ll take getting fucked over just about anything but even he wouldn’t object to getting his dick buried in that adorable little ass.  The night’s still young.

 

Colin crawls over, lips pressed together in determination as he reaches out and places his hand just above Jensen’s.  Got him.

 

“He likes you.”

 

Jensen slides his hand up, closing it over Colin’s so the kid’s bare palm can slide over Harley’s dick.

 

“It’s so smooth.”

 

“You felt a lot of cocks, Colin?”

 

Jared shifts his own, and Jensen can tell it’s killing him to keep his pants on.  Harley’s the only one with his dick out and that’s gonna have to change soon.

 

“We went to a gang bang in LIC last weekend.”  Brock snugs himself against Colin’s back, a little protective, a little showy.  A baby top just like Jared had been when Jensen had met him.

 

“Colin fucked six guys.”

 

That gets a surprised huff from Jensen and Jared.  The internet is a fucking miracle.

 

“We’re going to the wrong parties,” Jensen jokes, arching an eyebrow at Colin’s pretty blush.  Nothing wrong with being a slut for cock, he’d learn it soon enough.

 

“You like watching him, Brock?”

 

Jared’s stroking over his cock through his jeans, up on his knees so there’s no mistaking what he’s doing.  Brock mirrors him, letting his own hand grind against his crotch.

 

“Fuck, yeah.”

 

“You get in there, fuck his face while someone used his ass?”

 

Colin’s stroking Harley’s dick faster now, his own hard-on pressing clearly through his jeans.

 

“I don’t even remember which end he used first,” Colin sighs, eyes floating away a little. 

 

“That’s so fucking hot.”

 

Jared’s belt buckle jingles.

 

“You should show Harley that sweet little hole, Colin.”

 

It’s a gamble but Jared’s always been good at playing the odds.  Brock’s hands are on Colin’s fly immediately, getting a sweet sized little dick out and shoving his pants down his thighs.  Brock’s follow right after.

 

It’s too much noise for Harley.  He lurches to his feet, still hard and drooling.  Colin’s eyes fly wide again as he backs up into Brock, suddenly skittish when faced with Harley’s height.

 

“C’mere, Harley.”

 

Jensen keeps his eyes on Colin as he shucks his own pants, letting his cock snap against his stomach.  Harley noses at his familiar scent, insistent but waiting for Jared’s handling.  He’s such a good boy.

 

“You like getting rimmed, Colin?”

 

Jensen raises his eyebrows, just for Colin, bottom to bottom because there’s no possible way Colin hasn’t thought about getting that long tongue up inside him.  He doesn’t wait for an answer, just reaches back to spread himself open for Harley’s sweet mouth as Jared and Brock groan.

 

Harley goes right for Jensen’s hole, licking into him with a persistence and precision that had taken years of peanut butter and positive reinforcement to get. 

 

“Feels so fucking good,” Jensen moans, and it’s the God’s honest truth.  It’s different than Jared’s mouth on him, wetter, sloppier, dirtier and all the other things Jensen loves.

 

“Jesus Christ.”  Brock knee walks over for a better view, his cock flushed in his hand.

 

“Let him taste you, Colin.”

 

Jared’s got the honey drawl out, the one that could talk a whore into church and the panties off a saint.  Colin takes to his hands and knees, head ducked down a little until Jared’s big hand hovers over his ass.

 

“You mind if I touch you?”

 

“It’s fine,” Brock answers over Colin’s little nod.  This kid’s gonna make a lot of men happy in his time.

 

“Harley,” Jared snaps, what Jensen calls His Master’s Voice. If Jensen’s the happy bitch in this house, Jared’s the leader of the pack.  He palms Colin’s ass open, a clear invitation for Harley who dives in with no further commands needed.

 

Jensen’s not the noisiest guy in bed, even with the crazy shit he and Jared get up to.  Jared talks enough for six people most of the time so it’s never a skill he picked up. 

 

Colin’s the noisiest fucking thing he’s ever heard and he doesn’t even have a dick inside him.

 

“Oh, oh my, oh my God oh my God, fuck, Brock, he’s, fuck,” he babbles, every inch of him shaking.

 

“Fucking hot, right?”

 

Jared licks his lips at Brock’s spellbound stare.

 

“Can’t let Harley fuck him straight away.”

 

He makes sure he has Brock’s attention, as hard as it is to tear away from Colin moaning like a whore on the end of Harley’s snout.

 

“You have to fuck him open first.”

 

He grabs Harley’s scruff loosely, pulling him back with a line of doggy drool painting his jowls. 

 

“I have, OK, yeah.”

 

Brock swallows, his nerves doing nothing to quell his fat-headed high school hard-on as he settles in behind Colin.

 

Jensen grabs a bottle of lube from beside the couch and has it waiting for Brock’s shaky hand.

 

“Open him up good on your cock.”

 

Brock barely preps Colin, two fingers straight in and this isn’t the first time they’ve done this.  He feeds his cock into Colin’s hole with the easy give of some old Chelsea queen, working up to fuck him hard before Jensen can even sneak a sip of water.

 

Millennials, Jesus.

 

“Wanna fuck you once Harley’s in.”

 

Jared keeps his grip on Harley’s neck as his other hand snakes around Jensen’s waist, tugging him closer.

 

“If you don’t you’re sleeping on the couch for a month.”

 

Jared presses a quick kiss to his shoulder before he clears his throat.

 

“Think you’re ready, Colin?”

 

“Yes, fuck, please.”

 

Colin’s voice is reedy and desperate.  Jensen swore he wouldn’t get jealous but it’s not really that, more like nostalgia for his first time.

 

Colin’s gonna love hanging off a knot.

 

“Let me line him up.”

 

Jared guides Harley over, not that he needs much help.  Harley knows an open hole when he sees one, hips jutting forward as he mounts up and searches out for his bitch.

 

“You ready?”

 

Jensen runs a hand along Colin’s side, testing for any last-minute panic and finding none. 

 

“Want his dick in me, please.”

 

They’d said no cameras and Jensen had respected that but maybe with time he could talk them into adding to their home movie collection.

 

“Fuck this pretty little bitch good, Harley.”

 

Jared fists his dog’s cock and guides it home, skating the tapered head over Colin’s hole until it sinks in with one sharp thrust.  Colin yelps, his dick jumping along with every other inch of him. 

 

“Yeah, fuck him good.”

 

Brock staggers like he’s drunk, possibly from the generous cocktails they’d all warmed up with but more likely from the intoxicating sight of Colin’s slender little body shaking under Harley’s huge frame.  His paws wrap around Colin’s thin chest, crossing in the front for leverage as he pistons his dick in and out. 

 

Jensen gets a good view of a few flashes of hot red doggy dick spearing in before Jared pushes him roughly to all fours.  Finally.

 

“Take it like a natural, Colin.”

 

Jared’s fat fingers sink lube warm into him, not that he needs much prep.  They’d fucked before going out, let Harley watch to make sure he was good and excited for their new guests, and Jensen’s still got some warm slip inside him. 

 

“Fuck his face, Brock.”

 

“Bossy,” Jensen mutters under his breath, unable to resist.  The kid doesn’t seem to mind, though, snapping to at Jared’s command and hustling over to Colin’s waiting mouth. 

 

“Looks good, doesn’t he, Jen?”

 

Jared’s cock sinks in hot and familiar, stretching him just right as his own cock starts to drip its appreciation onto the easier to clean floors.  Jared’s never soft with him but his first thrust knocks the answer out of Jensen.

 

“Yeah, like getting fucked from both ends like a good little bitch, Colin?”

 

Jensen tears his eyes away from Colin’s cock arched ass and looks up at Brock, smiling.  The kid could learn a lot from Jared’s mouth alone.

 

“Harley fucking you good, boy?”

 

Colin sputters around the relentless cock in his mouth, earning a soft laugh from all three of them.  It fades out quick into the wet patter of skin on skin and animal grunts, loudest noise of all the wet slap of Harley’s swelling dick into his brand new breeder.

 

“Think he’s gonna blow his load, Colin.”

 

Jensen’s voice sounds wrecked and his dog’s not the only one about to cream himself. 

 

“Can you feel his knot?”

 

Brock pulls Colin off his dick, barely letting him get a breath in before he shakes an answer out of him.

 

“Y-yes, feel it, fuck, feel it getting bigger.”

 

“Just push open for him, Colin, you can take it.”

 

Jared slams his dick home into Jensen and keeps it there, a tell tale sign that he’s holding himself off. 

 

Harley comes first, they’re good parents like that.

 

Jensen thanks his lucky stars that the neighbors are in the Hamptons this weekend.  Colin wails, mouth open wide and his whole body shaking as his cock pumps untouched onto the floor.  Brock cuts him off, shoving his cock back into Colin’s mouth until he’s gurgling wet at both ends and that’s enough holding off.

 

Jensen barely has to stroke himself before he’s shooting his own load with Jared tripping right after, fucking him doggy rough for three good thrusts before he creams Jensen’s ass with a satisfied growl.  Jared really is the next best thing to getting dog-fucked.

 

“He’s, fuck, he’s gonna turn.”

 

Harley hauls off and goes ass to ass with Colin, huffing a long satisfied breath that’s so human even Brock laughs.

 

“He’s still, God, he’s still coming.”

 

“No shit, kid.”

 

Jared grins at the clear puddle pooling under Colin’s ass, too much come and no matter how tight his ass is, Colin can’t form a real tie.  Lines of clear dog jizz streak his thighs, running out with each pump of Harley’s lovingly maintained balls.

 

“He’ll slip out if you move.”

 

Jensen is entirely unsurprised when Colin stays stock still.  His breathing settles down as he turns his cheek so they can all see the smile on his face.

 

“That was so good.”

 

He’s slurring a little, like he needs a dick back in his mouth.

 

“Told you.”

 

Jensen winces as he pulls away from Jared’s cock.  He hands water bottles to Brock and Jared, mother henning even when his ass is leaking everywhere.  He sets one in front of Colin and brushes a sweaty lock of hair off his forehead.

 

“You wanna watch me go next with Harley, Colin?”

 

Colin’s eyes light up as he nods.

 

“You should let Brock see what fucking that used hole feels like.”

 

Harley grouses and slips out right on time, leaving a fat trail of jizz in his wake.  Colin’s asshole gapes, shiny and sloppy and pink to the inside. 

 

They are definitely filming this next time.

 

“You wanna use his mouth, Jared?”

 

Brock’s cock is already getting hard again, bless his high school heart.  They can wait for him and Jared to catch up. 

 

After all, the night’s still young.

 


End file.
